christmas is dangerous
by windrider sylvanon
Summary: The boys learn that,yes, christmas IS dangerous... R&R! Chap 3 up!
1. Help!

Me: *waves grinning* I was away for a while, wasn't I? Well guess what? I'M BACK!!! This was done because I was bored. No plot.  
  
Rahab: Sylvanon does not own LoK. Thank God!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*chapter one: Boredom strikes!*  
  
Me: I'm bored.  
  
Pheon: Why don't we have a Christmas bash? And invite the LoK gang!  
  
Me: No. Too much chaos. And mess. And time. And invites. And decorations.  
  
Pheon:*whines* what will we do then? We gotta do something for Christmas.  
  
Me: Apart from having a bash.  
  
Pheon:*evil grin* How about we- *whispers in my ear*  
  
Me:*evil grin* yeah... Let's do it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: short, I know. But it leads up to the fun. I need dares, people! And loads of them! R&R!!! One thing: No yaoi or yuri! You got that? Good! All reviewers get a box/crate/truck of candy, or a weapon of your choice! 


	2. Truth or dare!

Me: Okay, seems this thing is lifting off! Kudos:  
  
Space Toaster- Hey, why not? Hope you don't mind me using Dumah for this one! Oh yeah! I have a present for ya! *ticks off clipboard. A cage in the corner growls at me* shut up, Dumah.*sticks on stamp and sticker saying free of charge to the cage. Dumah is airlifted to you VIA Phoenix Airways* Hope you like!! ^-^ And you'll be a special guest in this chapter!  
  
Blood of Angels- Heheh, I don't think Kain would fall for that! Moebius + dare = major Moe-butt bashing! ^-^!*packs off crate containing Moebius, a slingshot and a big box o' marbles*  
  
Dark Potions Mistress- Okay! Okay!  
  
Kaya de Crystalline- That means you have to be in this chapter! I know! I can have you as a special guest!! ^o^! You're one of my favourite authoresses!!!  
  
AquaSword- Heheheh... LOL!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: (now known as Sylva) *on mobile to the boys* Yeah, you're coming over in five seconds? Okay!  
  
The boys appear in the room courtesy of Turel. They're dressed in normal clothes. You know, jeans, flares, cargo pants, the real deal.  
  
SR Raz: So, what are we going to do?  
  
Sylva: Truth or dare. MY style. *phone rings* hello? Oh hi Kaya! You coming over? Okies!  
  
Boys: Uh-oh...  
  
Sylva: Kaya de Crystalline is coming over to play. *goes and gets empty diet coke and lemon bottle* I'll spin first!*spins bottle* Dumah, truth or dare?  
  
Dumah: Dare! I'm no chicken!  
  
Sylva: *snigger* I dare you to... lick a frozen pole!*snigger*  
  
The door opens. Standing in the doorway is Kaya.  
  
Everyone: ???  
  
Sylva: Hi Kaya! Come in and grab a seat!  
  
Dumah: *snorts* is that all?! I'll do it!*grabs frozen pole and licks it* my thongue this thucks!  
  
Sylva: *bursts out laughing* that was a dare from Space Toaster!  
  
Dumah: Thamn fanthirl... *spins bottle* TH R Rath, thruth thor thare?  
  
SR Raz: a) translation? b) Dare!  
  
Kaya: He said truth or dare! Any way, I dare you to go and get a cosmetic jaw! And get restored!  
  
Sylva: I can do that!*restores Raz* There! Happy now, Kaya?  
  
Kaya: Definitely...  
  
Raz: *spins bottle* Kain, truth or dare?  
  
Kain: Dare! I'm no wimp.  
  
Zephon: I dare you to go swimming!  
  
Kain: I'm gonna kill you...  
  
Sylva: Not while I'm around! *growls threateningly*  
  
Kain: *jumps in water* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BUUURNS!!!  
  
Others: *laugh*  
  
Kain: *spins bottle* Raziel, truth or dare?  
  
Raz: Dare!!!  
  
Melchiah: I dare Raz to kiss Kaya!  
  
Raz: *goes pale* I-I'll do it... *walks over to Kaya and kisses her on the mouth*  
  
Sylva: *clicks away on camera* Kodak!!!  
  
Raz: I hate you....  
  
Zephon: *spins* Sylva, truth or dare?  
  
Sylva: Dare.  
  
Zephon: I dare you to-*smirks*  
  
Everybody holds their breath, waiting for him to finish.  
  
Zephon: - make out with me!*grins seductively*  
  
Sylva:*sigh of relief* Okay, you sexy thing!*smirks* I've always wanted to do this...  
  
Sylva wraps her arms around Zephon's shoulders, and kisses him on the lips, hard. And the thing is she's enjoying every minute of it. He tongue-kisses her back. And Kaya is trying to get Raz to do the same to her. Pheon, who has been silent until now, is complaining that she feels sick.  
  
Pheon: Guys, get a room! *walks out**retching noises can be heard from the bathroom*  
  
Dumah: *gazes wistfully* wish someone would do that with me...  
  
Sylva: *clicks fingers* Wish granted!  
  
Space Toaster (known as Toaster): Hi. How did I get here?  
  
Sylva: VIA my magic. Dumah's over there if you want him.  
  
Toaster: YAY! DUMIE! *glomps*  
  
Sylva and Zephon continue making out. Dumah looks at Toaster, looks at the pair, and starts making out with her. Kaya and Raz are now making out also. Suddenly...  
  
Moebius: Hello, Sylvanon Audron. Can I join in?  
  
Sylva: *finishes rigging game* Sure you can... *winks at everyone*  
  
Rahab: *spins bottle* Moebius, truth or dare?  
  
Moebius: Dare! I will not back down!  
  
Rahab: Okay then, I dare you to eat fifty fruit cakes while walking ten miles of hot coal.  
  
Moebius:*gulp*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: So, what do you think? Kaya, Space Toaster, hope you like. R&R! I need things for a game of 'I never', and the first to review is the special guest(s) for next chappy! 


	3. I never!

Me: Hello, and thanks for the reviews! Kudos:  
  
Space Toaster- Me:*cough* need... air! Ack!*chokes and falls down unconscious* X.x*throws you a box labelled 'handle with care. How to make Dumah love you in ten days!'*  
  
Shadow of Dark-Sephiroth- Me: okay, I'll throw you in.*mental note: Chuck in all reviewers for each chapter* *gives you a box labelled 'handle with care. Instant atom bomb building kit'*  
  
VladimirsAngel- Me:*does happy dance* YAY! I got a review from VladimirsAngel! You will see Moebius do his dare, by the way. And heck why not? I'll throw in BO2 Kain as well! *Zephon drives up in truck full of candy, chocolate and other sweets*  
  
Me: Hope you all like, and don't mind me using you in this chapter!*poof**gone**reappears* I forgot the disclaimer! I do not own LoK or anyone in it!*unfortunately...*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sylva: Well, Moebius? Go do your dare!  
  
Moebius: O-okay...*eats fifty fruit cakes and walks ten miles of red hot coals**comes back with blisters all over his feet* I hate you...*runs to bathroom and throws up*  
  
Sylva: LOL!  
  
At that minute the door opens, and there are several figures standing in the doorway. One steps into the light.  
  
???: Hello Sylva!  
  
Sylva: *stands up and hugs ???* Hi VA!  
  
VA: What we playing?  
  
Sylva: Well, we were playing truth or dare, but Moebius kinda took our last dare. So let's play...*lightning flashes* I never!*runs to fridge and gets out bottle of coke and vodka**pikes drinks with vodka**runs back* here ya go!*shuts door* Hi Dark Sephiroth.*hands everyone bottles of coke**sits down in circle with the others*  
  
Kaya: *looks at watch* I gotta go!*leaves*  
  
Zephon: I'll go first. I never not heard of 'I never'!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth and the vampires all take a swig.  
  
Sylva: I never hurt a vampire or any other person!  
  
All of the authors:*drink from bottles*  
  
Dark-Sephiroth:*already half drunk* I*hic* never tortured Moebius!  
  
All:*drink*  
  
Sylva: I'll*hic* drink to that!  
  
VA: I never glomped Kain!  
  
Sylva & VA:*drink*  
  
Zeph:*gives Sylva strange look* I thought you liked me...  
  
Sylva:*gives him the finger, but she's half drunk, so she ain't in control of what she's doing*  
  
Rahab: I never gave a lap dance.  
  
The men, minus Dark-Sephiroth, drink, the women smirk. The men gasp.  
  
Dumah: I never kissed a vampire.  
  
Sylva, VA, Toaster and Kain drink.  
  
Raziel: Who?!  
  
Sylva: Zeph, *hic* Rahab.*hic**snuggles into Zeph*  
  
VA: Kain.  
  
Toaster: Dumah!*glomps*  
  
Kain: Umah, VA.  
  
Raziel: My turn. I never killed the elder god.  
  
Sylva drinks quickly, hoping nobody sees. They do.  
  
Zeph: Way to go Sylva!*hugs*  
  
Melchiah: I never spiked peoples' drinks!  
  
Sylva drinks.  
  
Sephiroth: When?*hic*  
  
Sylva:*sheepish* Loads of times. You could say I'm *hic*stubborn.*raises bottle and grabs Zeph as she falls backwards**cough*now*cough*  
  
Everyone stares at Sylva as she, intoxicated, kisses Rahab full on the lips. He being drunk as well doesn't help. He kisses her back, and starts to let his claws wander. He is stopped by Zeph, as he growls at his older brother. VA looks at Kain, as he grins back at her. They kiss each other as well, and so do Toaster and Dumah. Sephiroth is pretending to be sick, as are the other brothers. Melchiah watches, eyes wide, as Sylva staggers over to him, and literally falls onto her knees in front of him. She grins with a suggestive glint in her eyes.  
  
Mel: Ummm...  
  
As he's about to say something, Sylva takes the chance to kiss him. Please remember she's drunk out her head, and obviously don't know what she's doing. Melchiah goes bright red and looks around with wide eyes for help. Zeph and Rahab growl at him and Mel tries to get Sylva to stop. She doesn't want to. He gives in when she wraps her arms around his neck and just kisses back. Well, might as make the best of it, Mel. Zephon and Rahab are going to kill you when Sylva does let go. Bye, all!*is about to disappear when...*  
  
Sylva: *lets go for a minute or two, and looks at Narrator through half closed eyes, obviously not fully alert* Where do you think you're going?*hic*  
  
Um... It's the end of the chapter, isn't it? So I'm gonna go now!*gets grabbed by VA*  
  
VA: Where do you think you're going? It ain't*hic* over till the *hic* fat lady sings, Narrator!  
  
A fat lady walks in and starts singing.  
  
Toaster: She didn't mean literally!*whaps Narrator up head**hic*  
  
Okay!*kicks fat lady out* Now, where were we? Oh yeah. Anyways, Sylva decides to stop the pair from killing Mel and starts to kiss him again. Guys, get a room!*runs upstairs to bathroom and upchucks*  
  
Sephiroth: That sounds like a certain person you know. Doesn't it, Sylva?  
  
Sylva: *nods and closes eyes*  
  
VA:*laughs* I think Sylva's busy, *hic* Sephiroth!  
  
Kain goes back to kissing her when-  
  
Sylva:*moves away from Mel and sneezes* Achoo!*sniffs, looks at Mel, and he leans forward and kisses her again*  
  
Kain: Gah!  
  
Yep, Sylva managed to turn Kain into BO2 Kain! Hey, how come no-one's kissing me????????  
  
Turel: *eying Narrator* I will...*kisses*  
  
*sign saying: Not available at present time*^-^!!!!!!!  
  
Toaster: *taking over narration* Sylva and Mel were still kissing, as were VA and Kain, Pheon, who was narrating before, and Turel were also at it, and Dumah and I were, as well.*goes back to kissing Dumie*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zeph & Rahab:*still growling at Mel*  
  
Me & Mel: *still kissing*  
  
Me:*breaks away, looks at you with my head resting on Mel's* R&R, it might stop them two hurting Mel.*Mel grins softly and captures my lips again**sighs contentedly**gets carried away by Melchiah*Where we going, Mel?  
  
Mel: Home.  
  
Me: Yours or mine?  
  
Mel: Mine.  
  
Me:*shrugs and snuggles into him**slightly muffled* that's fine with me...*slips wings out and flies them there*Easier to fly...  
  
Mel: *laughs**carries me into coffin and shuts lid on us**carries on kissing* 


End file.
